


What The Fuck Is This?

by KILLMEINMYSLEEP (SnowBazIsLife)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff and Angst, Gerard Way likes to read fanfics now, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowBazIsLife/pseuds/KILLMEINMYSLEEP
Summary: Gerard discovers frerard onshots in this frerard oneshot.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 30





	What The Fuck Is This?

Gerard's POV

I opened Twitter and checked my mentions, noticing that somebody had tweeted me a link. I was just laying in bed, waiting for Frank to come in from his office. I wished he wouldn't work so much. He was always so tired and it killed me to see him overworked like that. The only upside is that he often asked me to give him massages, which I enjoyed doing. 

Curiosity overcame my fear of getting a virus, and I haphazardly clicked on the link. It brought me to a website titled Archive Of Our Own. I'd heard of it before, but I stayed away, not wanting to witness the horror that is fanfiction. I was still curious, though. Nobody had ever gone so far as to tweet me a fanfic before. 

I scrolled down the page. The work was called "Frerard fluff oneshots." Frerard...that was mine and Frank's ship name, wasn't it? I hate to admit that I was intrigued. I'd never even _thought_ about reading fanfiction before, but I was lonely, and I missed Frankie even though he was less than a hundred feet away, and I could easily go see him. But I was lazy and he didn't like anybody interrupting him when he was working anyway. Deep down I knew those were just excuses, and that I just wanted to read it, but I refused to come to terms with that. I had too much of my dignity left. Oh who am I kidding? What dignity? I scrolled down even more and started reading.

Before I knew it, an hour had passed, and I'd read at least twenty chapters. Each one depicted a different scenario with me and Frank as the main characters. Sometimes Mikey was there, or Ray. One even implied that Mikey was currently involved with Pete Wentz, which was ridiculous. That ended ten years ago, and it only lasted like three months anyway. 

Most scenarios were just me and Frank cuddling and kissing or something of the like. I found that I was smiling the entire time I was reading, and whenever "Frank" said something sweet to "me", I blushed like he was actually talking to me. It was absurd, but reading those stories enthralled me, completely distracting me from the ache in my chest whenever I was away from Frankie. 

Frank's POV

I saved and closed the last document, shutting down my computer and yawning. I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was get in bed next to Gerard and sleep for at least twelve hours. It had been a long week to say the least.

I dragged my tired body out of my office and down the hall to our bedroom. When I walked in, Gerard was on his phone, seemingly reading something. He looked pretty into it, and I didn't think he even noticed me come in, so I just crawled into bed next to him, snuggling into his side. He was so captivated by whatever he was reading that he still didn't notice me, which was crazy, considering I was literally touching his at this point. 

"Whatcha reading?" I asked, finally capturing his attention. I swear he jumped a literal foot in the air, which is probably impossible taking into account that he was laying down, but whatever. He turned his phone off instantly.

"N-nothing!" I was interested now, so I grabbed his phone from where it lay on his chest, and unlocked it easily. I almost awwed when I saw that his background was a picture of us on stage where I was kissing his cheek. The page took a second to reload, but once it did I scrolled down, discovering that Gerard was reading _fanfiction._ Not only that, but he was reading fanfiction about _us_. It was hilarious, so of course I was laughing, but I could tell that he was embarrassed because he was hiding in my shoulder. I immediately felt bad for laughing.

"Aww, baby, I'm sorry," I cooed, still half laughing. I pet his hair soothingly, coaxing him into looking up. He did, and rapidly began explaining himself.

"A fan tweeted it to me, I missed you, I'm sorry please don't hate me!" He said it all in one breath.

"Hate you? Baby, I could never hate you. I love you, don't apologize," 

"I love you, too." He whispered fondly, tears shining in his eyes. I pulled him against my chest, sighing happily. 

"One question, though," I murmured onto his hair.

"Shoot,"

"Why read about kissing me when you could've just _actually_ kissed me?"

"Well, you were working, and you don't like people interrupting you, and it was there and..." He trailed off, looking up and into my eyes.

"You know that I'd make an exception for you," 

"I didn't know that, actually." 

"Well, you do now. Come and kiss me anytime, Gee."

"How's now sound, Frankie?" Gerard said, already leaning in.

"Now sounds just about perfect." I muttered as our lips met for what must've been the thousandth time in our lives, and for what would definitely not be the last.


End file.
